CS One-Shots
by Cynthia03
Summary: These are a compilation of all the prompts whether one-shots or drabbles I get on tumblr. Ratings vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: I'm cold, come closer**

"I'm cold. Come closer" Killian sniffled, tightening the blanket around himself.

Emma stood up from the couch they were cuddled in and ignored his whine as she hurried to their bedroom to retrieve another blanket. She came back with his favorite black one which had tiny white anchors on it. Killian opened his arms wide allowing Emma to settle in between his outstretched legs as Killian's back was to the couch's arm. She wrapped the blanket around him as he pulled her closer to him, her side pressed at his front.

He was hot - not in appearance wise (although he definitely is) – but in quite the literal sense this time as he caught a fever from trying to teach Henry to swim.

His arms came around her and Emma pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, the scruff rougher than usual as he had been sick on their bed or couch for the past three days an hadn't bothered with his usual beauty regime as his scruff was thicker and his eyes were kohl-free.

"Are you comfortable now?" Emma asked, nuzzling her nose on his neck.

"Better, love. I finally don't feel like I'm dying from that disease one of my crew caught in Misthaven after he slept with a mermaid" he replied and Emma suppressed a giggle.

"Killian for the last time, you're not dying!" she rolled her eyes, "It's just a fever"

"Aye, if you say so" he replied, running his hot hand on her bare arm. Emma took his other hand and brought it to her lips, blowing and kissing it.

"Thank you for taking care of me, love" he whispered, his lips touching her forehead.

"Don't be silly! Of course I'd take care of you" she replied, bringing his hand to her chest and snuggling closer to him, her head rested on his chest.

"It's just…it's been a while since someone has, you know" he fumbled, and Emma understood. They both hadn't had someone to take care of them for a long time – someone who would make them chicken noodle soup, cuddle up with them and watch stupid romantic comedies, bring them extra blankets when they're cold or even just care about the other's wellness.

"I know" she replied and slanted her mouth to his but he brought his hand up to her lips before they could kiss.

Emma raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "You'll get sick as well" he explained.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take" she replied as she brought her lips onto his.

(Next week, Emma was the one whining about being cold as Killian tugged her closer to him).


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt received on tumblr: Getting married in Vegas accidently**

 _We accidently got married in Vegas oops_

Emma had never thought marriage was in the cards for her. She had definitely never thought that drunk marrying her best friend in Vegas was in the cards as well.

Emma fluttered her eyes open, the sunlight peeking in the room making her head hurt along with the massive hangover she had. To her right she felt a warm body stir and an arm tightening around her waist. She slowly craned her neck towards it, and saw her best-friend Killian Jones looking down at her, still deep in sleep. She noticed he had lipsticks marks all over his lips, cheeks, and neck and she panicked for a second.

But she felt clothes on her body, yes definitely clothes as she lifted her arm to find the dark pink dress she was still wearing. Sleeping in bed beside Killian wasn't an unusual sight but it was usually reserved for when they needed each other emotionally or if they couldn't' go home for whatever reason. Emma remembers for certain that she has her own room in the villa Killian booked for the four of them for their little trip to Las Vegas as a party for Mary Margaret and David on their second year marriage anniversary.

She sits up, moving Killian's arm gently from her waist to his own chest which also had a few lipstick marks. She gulps down the water beside her table and finds Killian's room to be trashed. Alcohol bottles and weird circle necklaces and balloons – and _wait_ , why does the balloon say _Just Married_?

Before Emma can figure out a completety sane answer to that, (somewhere along the lines of Mary Margaret and David maybe buying it for themselves), she cracks her knuckles. And that is when she notices it.

A ring. On her left hand's ring finger.

 _No no no no_ this could really not be it. But as she snaps back to Killian and notices the ring in his left hand as well, she stands up to examine the balloon. Behind the balloons, there is a giant picture frame which has a picture of her and Killian, both in the clothes they had worn to go club hopping and are still wearing. They were standing with their hands intertwined, a huge smile plastered on both their faces as they gazed at each other with such an emotion that anyone could've thought it was an actual marriage portrait.

But it wasn't. It was one big drunken mistake.

Emma considered her options: 1) wake up Killian and have them figure this out together, 2) destroy the balloons, pictures, and rings and hope Killian doesn't remember or act as if she doesn't remember, 3) run.

As always the last option wins and Emma runs down to her room, locking the door behind her.

"So you're finally up!" Emma yelps in surprise, her friends Mary Margaret and David sitting on her bed eating popcorn.

Emma stays silent – do they know about it?

"How is the husband?" David smirks, and Mary Margaret and him share a smile.

"Oh god you guys know?" Emma says, a bit relieved to be honest. "I don't remember a thing! What happened?"

"Well, after the strip club David and I decided to take a walk while you and Killian stayed there" Mary Margaret explains, "The next thing we know is that we're waiting for you guys back here and you come in and" she stops, trying to surpress a smile but failing miserably.

"You and Killian were all wrapped around each other, drunk out of your minds" David continues, "very loudly yelling, " _I will love you forever Emma"_ and then you were yelling back " _I will love you forever too Killian"_ and then you started sucking on each other's face"

Emma brings her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. She still doesn't remember a thing. She kissed Killian – something she's been wanting to do since forever and now when she finally did she doesn't remember it.

"Killian just explained to us about you guys getting married and saying some gibberish about how he's gonna take care of you, and support you, and love you and how he's always wanted this while you just keep snuggling into him and kissing his cheek" Mary Margaret smiled fondly, "then you guys disappeared into his room"

"Fuck my life" Emma breathed, "The last thing I remember is him and I deciding to go to a normal club and him drinking a body shot out of some girl"

/

 _Killian bowed his head down until all his eyes could see was that single shot glass in between this stunning woman's rather nice breasts that were clad in nothing but two tiny triangles. As Killian brought his lips down to the rim of the shot glass, the woman stood up and he tipped his head back letting the alcohol flow into his mouth. Soon enough, the woman grabbed his hair and crushed her lips onto his, her tongue peeking inside to get the taste of the alcohol._

 _Saying that he was drunk was an understatement. When the happy couple had left Emma and him alone, they had drank even more and decided to go to another club as they were both fed up by watching half naked women and men dancing provocatively. Upon reaching here, Emma being the beautiful lass she is, was surrounded by male company, all trying to get her attention to buy her a drink or dance with her. Emma had finally settled with some wanker as she drank with him and let him run his hands over her arm and she curled one of her arm around his shoulder._

 _So when a pretty brunette came up to him and offered him to drink a shot out of her cleavage, he jumped on the offer – trying to settle his own jealousy of his best friend (who he had no other feelings for, seriously, one day he'd actually believe himself)._

 _Suddenly Killian felt a pair of hands pulling him back from his shoulders and he was forced to break the kiss, turning around in slight annoyance at the intruder. But finding Emma's emerald eyes staring back at him with her face set in annoyance and her hands still clutching at his shoulders, he relaxed. "What is it, Swan?"_

 _"_ _What are you doing Killian?" she asked angrily._

 _"_ _What you were doing with that bloody wanker" he retorted._

 _"_ _Just stop okay?" she commanded and turned around. Killian grabbed her arm and turned her, their chests bumping into each other._

 _"_ _Why, love?" he asked, a hint of a smirk in his tone._

 _"_ _Just leave it" Emma stated, hurt and anger evident in her tone as she rushed to the exit of the club, desperate to get some air and to get away from Killian, and all the feelings she has buried deep for the past five years once she found out that she wasn't her type and Killian went on a dating sprint starting with Tink and after that was just one-night stands._

 _Once she was outside she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair._

 _"_ _What the bloody hell Emma?" she heard his voice and opened her eyes finding him standing in front of her, "You don't get to get jealous on me! Not now!"_

 _"_ _What?" Emma snapped, confused._

 _"_ _Really, love? You're going to pretend as if you don't know how I feel about you?"_

 _"_ _How you feel about me?" Emma was incredulous, "Killian you've only ever seen me as a friend while I have been the one who is completely in-" she stops, noticing what she was about to confess. But of course Killian notices it too and he takes a step forward._

 _"_ _Completely what Swan?" he whispers, walking until he circles her waist and pulls her tight against him, their lips inches apart._

 _"_ _Killian nothi-" Emma stutters cause no. She can't be rejected by Killian; it would destroy her._

 _"_ _Emma please" he whispers, bringing his forehead to hers, "not today, not now. Just please, tell me how you feel, darling"_

 _"_ _I – I love you Killian. I probably have since the moment I met you" she admits, a tear falling down her cheek and she damns the alcohol for letting her talk._

 _"_ _I love you too Emma. Always have and always will" he confesses before he cradles her cheeks and kisses her. The kiss starts out as soft and sweet but once Emma lets his tongue inside, it becomes heated. She grabs the lapels of his leather jacket and pulls him towards her while his hands go under her jacket, caressing her spine. They both taste of rum and vodka but they don't care._

 _It was about bloody time._

 _/_

"Wait… I think after I saw him kissing that girl maybe I went up to him?" Emma wonders as her memory ends with her flirting with some guy and jealousy flaring inside her as she saw Killian kissing another woman. Of course she isn't going to mention her jealousy – friends don't get jealous when the other one scores.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Emma mumbles, and heads towards the closet. She grabs clean clothes and hurries in the bathroom, not giving her friends time to question her anymore.

Once she comes under the hot spray, she lets herself think. She's been in love with Killian since they met in their last year of college about five years ago. She had just been dumped by Neal and almost went to jail cause of him when she met him, the blue eyes and British accent sending her fangirling over him. But she controlled herself as she was convinced after Neal that no one could every truly love her or want her. Her parents didn't and nor did Neal. So why would he be the exception?

That didn't stop them from being inseparable friends, although. He was David's best friend and Mary Margaret was hers. She hated him at first – hated the way his voice and his gaze on hers sent butterflies in her stomach. But slowly, they became friends – a new understanding emerged between them as they both had lost their first loves and knew the feeling. Soon enough, Killian Jones and Emma Swan were best friends.

They were each other's emotional support after every break up or set back in their future plans, they were each other's plus one in events, they were each other's Netflix and pizza chill and just so much more.

They loved each other – but the biggest tragedy of all – they didn't think the other did. They looked at each other as if the other hung the moon and stars but unfortunately they never looked at the same time and didn't understand the look.

Emma loved him. She had admitted that to herself when Killian had shown up to her house with Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road once she got news that Neal was set to marry a Tamara. He had pulled her in his arms as his chest swallowed all her sobs while he ran his fingers soothingly in her hair.

There was nothing that Emma wanted more than to be with him. But now, married in Vegas with absolute no re-collection of how or what happened, she wasn't sure whether this was a horrible nightmare or a blessing in disguise.

/

"Wake up Killian!" David shook his friend once more before the man sat up right, running his fingers through his hair.

"What the bloody hell, Dave" he murmured in his sleep and David sat on the bed beside his friend, waiting for the realization to hit him.

Killian opened his eyes, his head pounding (great another hangover), as he took in the state of his room. He was a man who took pride in his cleanliness and right now he couldn't be more disappointed in himself. His eyebrows twitched together as he noticed the _Just Married_ balloons.

"Did you and Mary Margaret get married again?" he asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Not us, _mate_ " David replied, watching Killian raise an eyebrow at him.

David nodded towards Killian's hand and he looked down. And froze.

There was a ring in his left hand's ring finger. Behind the balloons he noticed a giant frame and stood up immediately, ignoring the ache in his stomach and head as he turned the frame around.

"Bloody hell" was all Killian muttered.

Looking down at the picture and the ring in his finger, it's all he's ever wanted since he's realized he's in love with Emma but with it happening this way, fully aware of all of Emma's fear of commitment and love, he couldn't decide whether this was a horrible nightmare or a blessing in disguise.

/

Emma sat in the living room of the villa as Mary Margaret was kind enough to order her and Killian eggs and coffee. Emma was dreading having to face Killian but it had to be done, sooner or later. And she rather get it over with.

She watched as Killian and David emerged from his room, his damp hair indicating he'd taken a shower. Their eyes met briefly and Emma looked away, focusing on her cup of coffee.

She was still wearing the ring, not wanting to take it off as it gave her a glimmer of hope. Killian pulled the chair in front of her and sat down, David joining his wife near the TV where they were giving their newly-married friends privacy but also enough to hear bits and pieces of their conversation. All they wanted was for the two idiots to finally admit they love each other and just get on with it already.

"Hey" Killian whispered, his gaze raking over her face trying to figure out her emotions. He had once admitted to her that he could read her like an open book to which she had scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi" Emma replied, peeking a glance at his left hand and trying to suppress the smile and immense joy she felt that even he had kept his ring on.

"Do you remember anything?" Killian asked, bringing his coffee cup to his lips.

"Last thing I remember is going to that other club where you were making out with a woman" she said, trying to keep her voice jealousy-free.

"Ah, yes" Killian nodded, "I'm afraid my memory goes up until there as well, although I do have an image of us standing outside the club"

"Sorry I don't remember" she said and finally looked up. It was Killian for god's sake – the man who had seen quite literally the worst of her and she had seen his. There was no awkwardness or running away from him.

"What made us marry each other, love?" Killian shook his head; his lips twitching in a smile and Emma smiled back, "I have no clue"

/

 _Once they broke apart for air, Killian smiled brightly, lightly tracing her cheek with his fingertips._

 _"_ _I've wanted to do this for a very very long time Swan"_

 _"_ _Me too" Emma replied, as they both turned. She curled her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the buzz of alcohol and something more in her body._

 _As they were walking back to their hotel, they had stopped by a convenience store and bought cheap wine to celebrate their new development in their relationship. By the time they had finished the wine, they were absolutely shit-faced drunk._

 _On their way, they noticed a bunch of drunk people outside a white building yelling "Just Married" and they neared them._

 _A woman with bright red hair came up to them, "Are you guys looking to get married? There are two couples waiting – I could get you in in about ten minutes?"_

 _"_ _What?" Emma blurted, half of the woman's words lost in her head as she focused on her name tag. "Ariel"_

 _"_ _Ariel" Killian said, "Can we get married?"_

 _"_ _Of course!" the woman babbled on in excitement, explaining them about the costs, and different ring choices, and pictures, and video options._

 _"_ _Just give us the best of everything" Killian cut her off, handing her his wallet and asking her to retrieve the blue credit card from it._

 _"_ _Wait we're getting married?" Emma asked, circling both her arms around Killian's waist and pressing herself to him as Ariel disappeared with Killian's credit card._

 _"_ _Aye, don't you want to, my love?" Killian asked as he put his wallet back in his back pocket and then brought his arms around Emma._

 _"_ _You didn't even propose!" Emma complained, shaking her head in disagreement. As in on calling, Ariel showed up with two rings in her hands as she explained them._

 _"_ _This one is an American diamond set in 14K gold, and this one is a sapphire set in gold. They are the most expensive ones we have. They are valu-"_

 _"_ _I like the blue one" Emma interrupts, smiling at Killian._

 _Killian grabs the sapphire ring from Ariel and goes down on both knees as there was no way he could handle himself on one knee. His head spins as he tries to look at the beautiful blond in front of him, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and fulfill all my dreams by agreeing to marry me, Emma?"_

 _"_ _Oh god yes!" Emma replies and once Killian stands up and slides the ring on her finger, she throws her arms around him._

 _/_

"It's obviously a mistake" Emma states, not wanting to be the one to start talking about feelings. She notices the way Killian's eyebrows shoot up and a flash of regret in his eyes that is soon replaced by a sad smile.

"Of course, love" he mutters. For a second there, he had been hopeful that maybe Emma remembered the night, and maybe she had wanted this. Maybe she had felt the same way about him as he did about her.

But alas, no.

/

Emma was sitting in the front seat of Killian's Range Rover as he was driving them back to Storybrooke; the married couple in the back talking in hushed voices.

She looked over at him, his hands carelessly on the steering wheel, his eyes fixed at the road ahead and the nerve on the side of his forehead twitching indicating that he was either really happy, or very deep in thought.

They had decided to annul the marriage. Neither one of them remembered it and they hadn't even consummated it – both waking up with their clothes on and none of the aftermaths of a night of sex.

/

 _"_ _I will love you forever Emma" Killian yelled once they had stumbled inside their villa._

 _"_ _I will love you forever Killian!" Emma yelled back as she pressed a loud kiss to his lips._

 _"_ _WHAT" Mary Margaret and David exclaimed together as they both walked towards their friends._

 _"_ _I would be happy if you guys get married but really like this?" David complained, his hands on his hip._

 _"_ _Shut up Dave" Killian slurped, "I will take care of her, and support her, and love her and I've always wanted this, her" Killian stated, Emma kissing his cheek._

 _Killian handed the balloons and their portrait to David as he scooped Emma up in his arms, letting a "woah" as his head spun. Focusing on the objects in the room, he maneuvered his way to his bedroom and gently placed Emma on his bed._

 _They disposed off all the things they were wearing like a feathered hat, some necklaces, throwing it on the floor. The wine bottle they were drinking followed suite._

 _Emma pulled Killian down by the nape of his neck, kissing him passionately. She brought her lips to his pulse point and sucked on it, earning a grunt from him. He took off her jacket and shucked his own once his neck had a love bite on it and Emma had whispered "mine" against his lips._

 _His hands travelled down from her cheek to the top of her breasts and then inside her neckline, rounding at her breast. Emma ran her fingers on his chest, his glorious chest hair always on display because of his ridiculously buttoned shirts, and brought her lips to press little kisses on it, leaving red lipstick marks in her wake._

 _Mary Margaret's and David's voices could be heard so Emma asked him to shut the door, wanting to feel Killian, all of him, after they'd been dancing around each other and their insane sexual chemistry for years now._

 _As Killian stood up to shut the door, slapping his cheek once to clear his foggy head, Emma rested her head on the pillow behind her and shut her eyes. Basking in the warmth and happiness she was feeling of finally being with Killian – being able to touch him and kiss him and tell him just how much she loves him._

 _Once Killian returned after shutting the door and drowning out his friends voices, he lay beside Emma, only to find her sound asleep. He whispered her name once but got no answer. He smiled fondly and kissed her cheek before he pulled the covers over her and him, snaking his arm around her chest as he fell asleep beside his best friend._

She didn't want to get an annulment.

They should cause they're married for god's sake, but she didn't want it cause she doesn't love him.

Killian looks at her and smiles, a sad little smile that Emma returns and she decides that he deserves to know.

/

The next morning Emma decides to tell Killian all about her deep buried feelings for him when she invites him to their favourite restaurant for lunch.

As she walks in slightly late, her heart beating fast as _finally_ she'll bare her heart out to him, the last thing she expects is to see another woman standing beside him at the bar with her hand on his shoulder and her head inches apart from his.

Not being able to face him this way, being completely and utterly heart broken at the sight of her best friend and now husband huddled close to some woman, she turns around and sprits until she reaches her Bug. She sends him a quick text and drives home with tears spilling down her cheeks.

/

Killian waits for Emma at the bar of their favourite restaurant. He had thought about their new status the entire night and had come to a conclusion.

He was going to tell Emma Swan he loves her.

He has loved her since they met in college but was told by David to stay away as she was not interested in any relationship. After a few weeks of being told off by David he had caught Emma making out with a dark haired fellow named Walsh whom she dated for a couple of months, walking all over his heart.

Alas, in the same club where he saw Emma and Walsh making out, he'd met Tink and since then had started his playboy days of just having women for their physical needs. He found himself comparing every woman to Emma, thus making it impossible for him to develop any feelings towards them as his heart belonged to his best friend.

But now that they're married by some twisted fate or something, he's going to give this a shot and tell her and hope for the best.

A very pretty brunette comes to stand beside him and run her fingers on his shoulders as she comes near his face to whisper something.

"Sorry, lass, I'm not interested" he says but the woman doesn't seem to quite understand him.

His phone bings with an incoming text, Emma's name appearing,

 _Sorry I won't be able to make it. See you tmrw in court._

Killian frowns. Emma does cancel sometimes whenever she finds a lead on one of the bastards who skip bails so he shouldn't be worried but it does seem like fate is trying to tell him not to tell her about his feelings.

"I'm married" he snaps to the woman beside him and she leaves him alone.

 _Just for one more day_ he shakes his head in disbelief as he swallows down the tears welling in his eyes.

/

Killian sat in front of the judge with his lawyer and friend Robin Hood as they waited for Emma and her lawyer. Since the only thing they needed was an annulment, they'd only have to explain their case to the judge. His phone vibrated and he ignored David's call, just like he had been these past two days. He really didn't want to talk to them or anyone about this situation.

Killian opens the water bottle in front of him and gulps down a few big sips wishing it was rum to calm the uneasiness in his stomach.

A knock on the door snaps all of their heads towards it, and Emma enters, wearing a tight black skirt and navy fitted blouse; her blond curls coming down her shoulders and black heels that elongated her legs. Killian took a moment to admire her beauty, the way he has many times but now it seems like it's slipping away from him. He knows after this is over, everything between him and Emma will change and not in the way he was hoping.

As Killian was busy admiring his love, his friend had rendered speechless by admiring the brunette beside Emma.

"Hi" Emma spoke softly to Killian who smiled and nodded in greeting to the judge. Her phone buzzed indicating David calling her and she cut the call. She noticed the dark circles underneath Killian's eyes mirroring her own, proving that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep last night.

"Robin" Killian's lawyer interrupted, offering his hand to Emma who shook it slightly, "We've met once"

"Yes I remember" Emma smiled. Killian's friend who had thought she was his girlfriend. It had made her blush then and she had caught Killian watching her with a smirk.

"Robin" he repeated, offering his hand to Emma's lawyer who narrowed her eyes, "Regina"

"Ah, Regina Mills, isn't it?" he smiled, "The bold and audacious lawyer"

Regina blushed, hiding it immediately by proceeding with the formalities, "Shall we?"

The case started and the lawyers explained the situation to the judge, a man with red spectacles and apparently called Archie. As Regina and Robin talked, Killian and Emma kept peeking glances at each other hoping that the other would interrupt and express their undying love or something like in the movies.

"My client Ms. Emma Swan does not want anything from Mr. Killian Jones and wish for this marriage to be annulled immediately" Regina said in her all business tone.

"Same here" Robin said and Killian felt his stomach drop.

The room seemed too small and he felt as if he was choking. Judging by the expression on Emma's face, she felt it too. _It's now or never_ Killian thought and before he could think about it, blurt out, " _Really?_ Do you really want nothing to do with me?"

" _Killian"_ Emma whispered, meeting his pained gaze, unsure of what to say.

"Emma do you… do you really not feel _anything_?" he said, "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care" Emma pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes, "Killian, I have cared since we met in college. You were the one who didn't want me"

Killian's entire face changed - the pain replaced by disbelief, "You thought I didn't want you?" he asked her, as if it was the most insane thing he'd ever heard.

"Ya" Emma's voice broke as she remembered all the times she fell deeper and deeper in love with him while he brought new women into his life every day.

"Oh Emma" he smiled painfully.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" a voice interrupted them all as Mary Margaret and David burst into the room.

"You are about to commit the biggest mistake of your lives and we aren't going to let you!" Mary Margaret yelled, and Emma actually flinched never have seen her friend this angry before.

"I know" Emma said, "that's why I wanted to meet you yesterday to tell you how I feel but you were with a girl"

Killian laughed but it lacked any emotion, "I told her I was married and she backed-off"

"Oh" Emma blurted, " _oh"_

"Emma why didn't you say anything? I've been here, love, I've been right here waiting for a long time" he stood up and walked towards her, siting in the empty seat beside her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way" Emma admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek which Killian caught.

"You're mad" he said and she laughed.

He kissed her cheek softly, "I've waited so long for this"

"Awwww so no divorce right?" Mary Margaret interrupted and they both looked at her.

"We haven't even dated" Emma said but even she could hear the lack of effort in the statement.

"You both have been inseparable for five years that's enough I think" David said, winking at them.

"But I don-" Emma started and –

\- the next moment Killian was kneeling in front of her on both knees, gripping her hands tightly, "I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. Since then my heart has belonged to you and now I know for certain yours has belonged to me too. Emma Swan will you marry me because I love you and I'd like to date you for the rest of my life"

"Yes" Emma whispers as tears rolled down her cheek and Killian crashed his lips onto hers.

They separated but rested their foreheads on each other, Killian cradling her cheeks as grabbed the lapels of his suit, "What do we do now?" Killian asked.

"We get married" Emma replied, earning a "YES" from her friends.

"I gather no annulment?" Archie spoke, smiling widely even though they just wasted his time.

"It seems not" Regina replied.

"Good, good" Archie nodded and asked them to leave nicely.

"Good luck guys!" Robin said as he hugged Emma and Killian outside, and left with a hand behind Regina's back talking about a new coffee place.

"We should go shopping for real rings" Killian said, noticing the sapphire ring in Emma's hand. She didn't take it off and nor did he take off his.

After buying their real rings, they wore these ones on the ring finger of their right hand.

/

After two months once Killian and Emma returned to his, _their_ , house after their rehearsal dinner, set to be married in two days, they had received a box from Las Vegas.

Inside the packaging were the videos apparently taken in the marriage office.

They snuggled together on the couch as Killian played the DVD.

 _Killian and Emma were standing at the altar and before the marriage officiate could even start, they had already exchanged rings._

 _"_ _No not like this – first vows then rings" the man snapped at them._

 _"_ _I don't like him" Emma said to Killian, very loudly._

 _"_ _I don't like him either" he replied back._

 _"_ _I'm not even wearing a white dress!" she complained, looking down at herself._

 _"_ _Liam isn't here to be my best man" Killian whined, looking behind him to find no one._

 _"_ _Can we just get married later properly?" Emma asked, stumbling on her feet but Killian catching her and they both burst out laughing for no reason._

 _"_ _Alright" he said and stepped down from the altar._

 _"_ _Do you guys still want a portrait?" Ariel asked, sweetly._

 _"_ _YES!" Emma clapped excitedly as Killian bent down to press kisses to her neck and she giggled._

 _They both left with rings in their ring finger, a portrait of them standing at the altar, Just Married balloons, and muttering about how their real wedding would be._

Once the video ended, Emma and Killian stared at the screen for a couple of seconds in silence, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"We didn't even get married" Emma finally spoke, turning to see him.

He looked at her, "So do you regret us getting married now?"

"Absolutely not" she said as she brought her arms around him and kissed him.

Their "wedding" in Vegas was definitely a blessing in disguise.

-xx-


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Ones CS smut!**

The old wooden table dug harshly into Emma's back as one arm desperately clutched the pirate's waist, and the other hand was ripping apart the buttons of his shirt.

Her own clothes were pooled behind Killian as he had magiced them off from her, an infernal smirk marring his face as he ran his gaze over her naked body while he himself stood fully-clothed. She could've magiced his clothes off, but well, she wanted to torture him a bit.

This was inevitable really. He came to his ship to find her already in his bed, wanting to talk and ask for the blade back with their names carved on it. His anger and shouting was met by her own raised voice. She saved him _damn it_ , and in the process made herself _this_. Could he not appreciate that instead of be set on hurting her? Once their breathing had quickened, their faces set inches apart, and the room suddenly feeling hot, they had pounced on each other.

Emma pushed his shirt off, grazing her nails over his chest and scratching his nipples as he groaned. Watching his eyes shut close to bask in the feeling, she pushed him slightly and he staggered backwards, a confused expression on his face.

"Not so easy, Hook" she purred, settling on his desk at the Jolly and stretching her legs wide, giving him quite a view of her dripping folds. Holding his gaze she brought a finger down, running through her wet folds as a moan escaped her lips. Killian walked towards her but stopped once Emma planted a foot on his chest and hissed, "Stay and watch"

She bit her bottom lip as she dipped two fingers inside her, pumping in and out at a slow and languid pace.

"Emma" Killian snarled attempting to move but she flicked her wrist and he stood still, her foot still in place on his chest.

"This is what you get for saying you want to hurt me" Emma smirked darkly, bringing her other hand to her breast, groping the flesh roughly. She increased the pace of her fingers, curling them inside her as she found the sweet spot. Bringing her other hand down from her nipple to her clit, she flicked the nub roughly.

Watching his own hand running over his straining bulge, Emma slowly brought her foot down from his chest onto his belt buckle. Smiling wickedly at him, she kicked his hand away and grazed his length with her toes, earning a pained grunt from him.

"Oh _Killian_ " she teased him, throwing her head back as she savored all the grunts slipping from his lips on watching her touch herself.

With a rough flick on her clit, she fell apart, her foot stilled over his zipper. She recovered quickly and stood up, her skin flushed and fingers glistening with her orgasm. She shoved her arousal-coated fingers into his mouth and he sucked at them greedily, humming against them once her sweet and tangy taste hit him. She yelped in surprise once he bit her fingers, winking at her.

Without warning she dropped down to her knees, his very tight pants right in front of her face. She felt his fingers bury in her hair as she surged forward, running her teeth over his zipper and he hissed in pleasure.

Once his jeans material was wet and she could feel how his tight jeans were paining him, she magiced them off, his thick and hard length springing right in front of her. She licked the pre-cum of his tip, bringing her hands to cup his balls and squeezed. " _Fuck,_ enough Swan" he snarled and grabbed her by her arms and shoved her down on the table on her stomach, pushing her legs apart.

He slammed inside her at once, filling her to the hilt and began to pound into her relentlessly, his hook dug at her hip roughly, and his hand flat against her back. The wooden table was rough against Emma's sensitive nipples but she could care less when his deep and long strokes were stretching her deliciously.

She felt him start to pulsate inside her, a mere thrust away from his orgasm, when she was still chasing her release. Anger filled her and she slipped out of him, whirling around as she pushed him down until he fell on his back.

Before he could lash out on her, she straddled him and guided him back inside her, moving above him.

"Bloody hell I was so close" he gritted his teeth, meeting her every thrust with his own, the quarter filling with the sounds of their moans and flesh slapping hard against each other.

Emma screamed as she felt the cold metal rub against her swollen clit, grinning down at him as he smirked back up, moving his hook at a rapid pace on her nub. He brought his fingers around her neck and pulled her down roughly to crush his lips onto hers. He bit at her lower lip until it drew blood and she moved to his neck, sucking and biting until it left a bruise on his pulse point.

Emma constricted around him once her walls fluttered and they both came, screaming each other's name. She fell on top of him while he was emptying himself inside of her, feeling his hook tracing her spine.

Once their erratic breathings calmed down, she brought her face from his chest to just inches apart from his, their noses brushing against each other. His blue eyes met hers and for one little moment he looked at her without any resentment or the darker look in his eyes, which came since he learned of his new identity.

She smiled at him and pressed her lips onto his, sighing as his lips moved, slowly and gently.

"Killian…." she licked her lips once they separated for air, her voice lighter after the sweet kiss. Hearing his name in her voice, _Emma's_ voice, Hook pushed her off from on top of him, a bit gentler than the activities before and stood up. He magiced his clothes back on, his new coat in his arms and stilled as Emma's hand enclosed around his.

"Stay" she whispered.

"Sorry, Swan" his voice was hoarse as he disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke.

/


	4. Chapter 4

Cs prompt idk you but you were getting hit on in public and you look super uncomfortable so i walked over and pretended to be your bf/gf, but hey while we're at it, do you wanna go get some food?" au

It's 11:35 a.m. when he steps inside Granny's with his arm draped around his pretty brunette friend. Her eyes drift to his the moment she turns to greet them, finding him already staring at her and his lips quirk into a little smile, Emma returning it with a smile of her own but quickly turns to tend to Grumpy who is complaining about his bacon being undercooked.

He comes to the diner almost everyday with his group of friends or sometimes even alone after his shift at the hospital is over. Emma learned a long time ago that he is a Dr. Killian Jones who moved here from London just two months ago after his brother fell in love, and settled in America. She also knew he was currently single as his friends teased him endlessly about it (and some of the yearning looks he throws at her are would be questionable if he had a girlfriend). She also knows that he likes his coffee black with one sugar, extra cheese on his lasagna, and usually when he comes in late and gloomy after a particularly hard day, all he wants is a hot cocoa and some silence.

It's always the usual story with them – their gazes meet, they smile, she takes his order as his eyes fix on her, he pays the bill, and leaves with a "Have a good day, Emma".

It's no secret that he is undeniably very attractive with the rugged look and blue eyes, and dare she say, she's quite attractive herself as she's always been prone to male (even female) attention. But it's something about his tender gaze and sweet smiles that makes her want to punch him and leave because she so desperately wants to kiss him – to feel the scratch of his scruff, the smoothness of his fingertips, the softness of his lips… _damn it Emma pull yourself together!_

She walks towards the pair, greeting them with their names and a smile. Killian's hand brushes hers for a brief second as he hands her back the menu cards, "Thanks Emma" he whispers and a shiver runs down her spine – something to do with the way his thumb is pressing on the back of her hand, the way his deep blue eyes are boring into hers with a smirk, and the way he rolls her name on his tongue with his accent. Emma snaps out of this staring contest as she hears Granny calling her, leaving with his and Belle's menu cards, the brunette grinning.

Inside the kitchen she taps her heel impatiently as Granny adds extra cheese on the lasagna. "Girl, that tapping isn't going to quicken this process" the older woman says, "I'd be damned if someone ever complains about my lasagna"

"Granny you freeze it"

"Oi! That's a secret Emma!" she hits the blonde's arm lightly, "now Killian likes extra cheese so we have to listen to him – the poor lad works hard"

Emma nods, feeling a blush rising up her cheeks upon hearing his name. She stays silent, not trusting herself to say anything whenever Granny talks about Killian.

"Oh for god's sake Emma you're a young woman not a middle schooler with a crush!" Granny shakes her head as she hands the plates over to Emma, "You _both!_ The man blushes like a little boy whenever I mention you!"

"He does?" Emma almost squeaks.

Granny shakes her head, muttering something about "in her time…" and leaves.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Emma emerges out of the kitchen with Killian and Belle's food only to find Killian sitting all alone with another woman in the booth sitting where Belle once was. The strange woman looks rather inebriated judging from the way she is swaying and running a hand over his arm, making Killian scratch behind his ear.

 _Great_ Emma thinks as she feels a pang of jealousy. A man that attractive obviously gets a lot of attention and it's not like him and her are anything – they're not even friends really.

As Emma closes in on them, she realizes how wrong the scene actually looks. Killian is scratching behind his ear as the tips of his elf ears are turning pink. Any woman on earth knows this scene – a pig of a man usually "flirting" with a woman who is not interested. The same is happening in front of her except the gender roles are reversed.

Emma saunters to the booth and places the lasagnas on the table. Killian looks up at her in relief and smiling hugely at him, she bumps his side with hers and slides in the booth beside him once he moves a bit.

"Hey babe, sorry that took so long" she whispers to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and blushing as Killian's bewildered expression turns into a blush and his eyebrow quirks up once he catches on what she's doing.

"Hi" Emma smiles at the woman in front of her, grabbing Killian's hand and interlacing her fingers with his on the table, "My boyfriend isn't bothering you, is he?"

The other woman blinks furiously and stands up in an instant, leaving with a "sorry".

They stay like that for a while – their bodies pressed at the sides, their fingers interlaced and Emma can feel his smile and gaze on her. It takes her great effort to attempt to leave but stills once Killian's hold on her tightens.

"Where's Belle?" she finally asks, breaking the heated silence between them.

"She had an on-call" he replies, Emma's heartbeat quickening as she feels his hot breath on the side of her face. If she just turns she could feel his lips, just a little turn…

"Well, I'll take back one lasagna then" she says, but makes no attempt to move.

"Or if you'd join me" he offers, his thumb making small circles on her hand.

"My shift is still -" Emma starts but is interrupted by Granny's voice just beside her, "Don't worry Emma – Ruby's got it covered!" the older woman shouts, winking at them through those spectacles.

"The least I could offer you is this lasagna after you saved me" he smiles, pulling the plates towards them with his other hand.

"True. I did save the damsel in distress" she smirks, finally looking up at him and they both smile.

Although it'd be much practical and easier for Emma to sit opposite him, the pair stay seated side by side as they just talk, the lasagna in front of them ignored.

When Emma turns her head to find his lips a mere inch apart from hers and brings her tongue out to lick them, smiling as she feels him groan before he presses his lips to hers, she silently thanks the drunken woman.

(The next day when Killian comes in to the dinner, instead of just smiling shyly, Emma runs up to him and kisses him hard on the mouth as he picks her up gently)


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** "i slipped on ice outside your house and you ran out barefoot to help me quick let's get inside under a blanket" + Captain Swan! :)

 _Bloody hell_ Killian cursed as he balanced himself on one of his high stools, removing the piece of tape hanging from his chin to hold up the Christmas lights above the huge windows of his living room.

He usually went back home for the holiday season but his boss, Mr. Gold, had demanded him to be in the office on the morning of the 26th, thus halting his yearly London plans. Nevertheless his brother had refused to spend Christmas without his little brother and decided to take a trip to the great big America, along with his wife and two little kids.

Killian jumped down to the floor and admired his work with the lights for a moment before the vibration of his cell interrupted him.

 _Just hailed a cab. Should be there in about 30 mins. The kids can't wait to see you, little brother._

Rolling his eyes but smiling brightly as his family was almost here, he replied back,

 _YOUNGER brother!_

 _You'll always be little to me_ _J_

Killian stared outside his window at the heavy snowfall covering the ice left from evening. His eyes caught sight of a blond haired lass who was wearing nothing but a thin shirt and what looked like flip flops. She had a purse clutched tightly to her side and kept brushing her hair back as the wind ruffled them. Before Killian could shake his head at her poor choice of attire considering the weather, he heard a bit of screaming and then the blond hair disappeared as she went down.

/

 _Fuck my life, fuck him, fucking fuck_ Emma cursed as she tried to walk in the freezing cold. _Fucking cold why the fuck is it snowing there's still a week to Christmas fucking shit_

She tried to calm herself down; tried to forget that it was freezing cold right now and reassuring herself she was almost done this hell-walk as her house was just at the end of the street. She cursed her state of clothing, or rather lack-of, as she was in nothing but her thin see-through shirt, black leggings, and a pair of flip-flops. _His_ flip-flops.

Well in her defense it wasn't her fault that her stupid ass of a boyfriend ( _ex_ -boyfriend now) threw a _Walsh and Emma's_ Christmas party and then when Emma went up to his room to find see where he had disappeared off to, was met by a rather lovely scene.

He was sitting on the couch in his room with his pants around his ankle, his head thrown back, and his cock in the mouth of his "just good friends". This is what he was doing while she was engaging with _his_ guest downstairs.

She'd slapped him hard and stormed out, not even bothering to get her coat or her boots as she felt the house guests staring at her as Walsh kept repeating her name. (She'll ask Regina to fetch her stuff later who will put the fear of God into Walsh).

She pushed her hair back and tried to look into her purse to find a hat or gloves or anything to fight the cold as her hands and cheeks and toes were definitely frozen and she really did not want to die of hypothermia.

Emma didn't even get to open her purse as her foot got caught onto what seemed like ice and her heart leapt in her chest as the moment played out in slow motion as she fell.

" _Fuuuuuccckkkkk"_ she yelled as her ass hit the freezing and hard ice.

/

Killian ran to his door and without bothering to put on a coat or shoes, rushed towards the lass.

She laid on her back, cursing quite loudly as she tried to get up, the heavy snowfall already covering her up.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Do I look okay?" Emma snapped, grabbing his hand before he could offer.

He brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up until she stood facing him.

"Bloody hell you're freezing" he said, putting a hand to her cheek, as the other tightened its hold on her shoulders.

Emma winced at the warmness of his hand on her frozen cheek. She felt her teeth rattle from the cold and _fuck_ Walsh for not even bothering enough to follow her or to at least give her her coat.

A shiver ran down her spine as the wind picked up the snow and she stumbled, _great falling again_ she thought but found herself caged in between two strong arms.

She looked up at her savior and the first thing she noticed about him was how blue his eyes were. Like really really blue. The next thing she noticed was that he was in a thin plaid shirt, jeans, and socks. _Socks._

"Aren't you cold? You're in socks!" she exasperated, feeling the stutter in her speech from the cold.

He raised an amused eyebrow, "I don't think my choice of attire should be in question here, miss -?"

"Em- _aghh shit_ " Emma cursed as another gust of wind rattled her bones.

"Come inside, love" he said, and it was then that Emma registered he'd been holding her since she got up, his strong arms around her waist.

"Uh ya go into a stranger's house, yes totally safe" she tried to detangle from his arms but he didn't move.

"You're going to die out here of hypothermia" he admonished, "now you can either keep walking and fall on your arse again and die or come inside, cover yourself in some blankets, and warm up before you decide your course of action"

Emma stared at him for a moment. He didn't look creepy, in fact he was rather very hot. But just because he was hot didn't mean he could be trusted.

"I promise you I'm not a killer or rapist" he smiled slightly, "but I'm also not a doctor and love you're scaring me, you're freezing!"

Emma took a deep breath and looking back at his house she saw a huge Christmas tree and lightings and a serial killer wouldn't bother decorating for the holidays right? And she really could not feel her body at all and had no death wish. Plus, blankets seemed like such an excellent idea.

Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Alright. But just until I'm warm and can decide what to do"

"Aye" the man spoke, and turned her sideways, his arm coming around her waist as he led her inside.

He kicked the door shut once inside and headed towards the couch beside the Christmas tree, holding Emma tightly by his side.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as the warmness of the house hit her in an instant. The warm body pressed beside her also helping of course.

She clutched onto the collar of his shirt as he gently lowered her on his couch until she laid down on it. He took a hold of her hand from his collar and gently put it on her chest, disappearing somewhere in his house.

Emma looked around his living room – a giant Christmas tree was decorated near the huge windows, stockings were laid out on the little sitting area below the windows with the names "Liam" "Elsa" "Jocelyn" and "Charlie" written on them.

 _Married?_ Emma thought, ignoring the slight disappointment she felt.

He emerged from the stairway holding up a blanket, a sweater, and woolen socks.

"You don't have to do all of this uh.." she fumbled, trying to sit up.

"Killian. Killian Jones" he spoke, sitting in the little space available on his couch, urging her to lift her arms so he could slip his sweater on her. "And you are?"

"Emma Swan"

" _Emma"_ he repeated and jolt of electricity shot through her. _Damn_ the way her name rolled on his tongue…

"Sorry I must be bothering you. Your wife and kids home?" she asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible which was impossible really since he was dragging his sweater down her arms, Emma feeling the brush of his fingertips through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her hair stood up from the friction once the sweater was pulled down and _damn it_ did she have to look like this right now!

"I do not have a significant other and definitely no kids, well none that I know of" he winked, "That is my brother's family"

"Oh" Emma smiled softly, bringing her hand up to smooth down her hair and gasping once she felt his hands reach her curls before her, running through her tangles.

"Now if I may ask, why on earth were you in such an attire outside in negative 15 degrees?" he said, turning towards her freezing feet to roll on his warm socks.

"I just caught my piece of shit boyfriend cheating on me so I ran out of his house in whatever I was wearing" she replied, sighing in relief once she had his warm woolen socks on and he laid out the blanket on her, tugging it just under her chin.

"What a bloody wanker" he commented, "A lass as beautiful as you…I would thank my lucky stars everyday"

Emma blushed, but covered it up with a cough quickly because Emma Swan does not blush! Certainly not because of some British man she literally just met.

She's saved by answering his remark once she hears the sounds of two kids yelling loudly and watches as Killian is soon enough holding up two children in his arms as they press kisses to his scruffy cheek. A brown-curly haired man and a blond woman follow them with two big suitcases, grinning at the man with the two kids in his arms and suddenly Emma stands up, feeling like she walked in on a very private moment.

Before she could even keep the blanket on the couch she hears the other man – his brother she assumes – speak in the same accent as Killian, "Oi now who do we have here lassie?"

"Oh um actually" Emma starts but is interrupted by the woman exclaiming.

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend Killian! She's so beautiful!" the other blond walks towards Emma and immediately envelops her in a bear hug which Emma returns awkwardly.

"She's not my girlfriend…we just met actually" Killian scratches behind his ear. He continues once he looks at his brother's raised eyebrow, "I was putting up the bloody Christmas lights when I saw her slip on the ice outside so rushed to get her inside and covered in blankets before she died of hypothermia"

Both Elsa and Liam looked at each other and back at Emma who waved her hand awkwardly, "Hi. I'm Emma"

"Oh well! We'd love for you to join us Emma!" Liam grins, and Emma caught the wink he sends in Killian's direction.

She looks over at Killian who is smiling expectantly at her and before she can refuse cause seriously she _just_ met the guy.

"Yes please! I don't want to be stuck with these two Jones brothers" the blond speaks, giving a huge smile and Emma sighs.

She just stormed out of watching her boyfriend receiving a blowjob from another woman in _their_ Christmas party, all her friends are with their significant others, and she doesn't even have proper food at her house. Her other option is to go home and drink cheap wine while watching Netflix. Might as well see what this Killian Jones is all about for one night.

"Sure" Emma nods, keeping her gaze on Killian, "just for dinner"

(Next year when she meets Killian's family in London, she's dressed appropriately for the weather and now has a ring on her ring finger).


	6. Stars

**Prompt on tumblr: "The stars look especially lovely tonight"**

Emma was standing at the edge of his ship, _their_ ship as she is still reminded constantly. A slight breeze passed through the air, making her shiver slightly and yearn for one of the thick blankets lying on the mast of the ship. Just as Emma was about to turn she felt a warm body behind her; Killian's front pressed to her back and his strong arms around her waist, his body giving off warmth and the feeling of home ever present in his embrace.

"The stars look especially lovely tonight" he murmured in the crook of her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Emma's spine. She looked up at the night sky and sighed in contentment. It was a very dark night and being a good distance away from Storybrooke, the stars illuminated even more, helping Emma easily figure out the constellations he traced on her naked back, whispering the names of them in midst of his kisses.

"They do" she agreed, clutching his hand and hook resting on her belly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and turned to the side. Henry was sitting near the wheel with Kate, her head on his shoulder and the newest member of their family in his arms. Roland was beside him with his arm around his little sister (Baby Hood as Killian still called her). Leia and Liam stood beside Henry with their black and blond hair respectively ducked down to coo at their little nephew.

Their uncle who was just a couple of years older than the twins stood beside them, taking turns with the "grownups" (still children to Emma) in taking swigs out of Killian's old flask which Leia had asked for as a gift for her 21st birthday and Killian being unable to deny her anything, especially when she knew her father's weakness was her "puppy eyes" expression with the emeralds matching her mothers, gave one of his most prized possessions to her without any qualms (just like he traded his ship for a chance to see her mother all those years ago).

Regina and Robin stood just beside them in the same pose, watching the stars as well and Emma saw the woman smile completely smitten and press a kiss to Robin's jaw. Even though the three pair of them were nearing sixty now (or even more for the others considering their time in the Enchanted Forest), the mayor looked not much different, save for a couple of wrinkles, than what she did when she fought along side Emma in the Underworld. (Something to do with a monthly cleanse as Regina claimed).

Her parents were behind them, her mother's hair longer now and her father's a bit grey on the edges. They were also huddled together in each other's arms; having fought gallantly for their true love, their kingdom, and their family like true leaders.

They had made it, they had all made it. These group of people had been through so much since Emma arrived in town, hell even before that in the Enchanted Forest their stories and fates had always been intertwined. But they all always made it out stronger than before, _together_.

Sure once in a while a crisis still hits their town and the kids snicker as their parents and grandparents take out their beloved weapons and red leather jackets and spend time with Belle at the library, to grumpily and snarkly fight off villains. (Since the time Regina and Killian have become friends after the Underworld trip, the villains never get a chance to win a snark fest).

But they had all also heeded to Killian and David's theory of having quiet moments - of living their lives happily, expanding their families, and basking in togetherness.

Emma would never be able to express it in words how thankful she is for each and every one of them and how much she loves them.

Of course the pirate nuzzled behind her has no qualms with love and affection and rather has an affinity with words. He turns her around gently to face him, his hair now a mixture of black and grey and little wrinkles beside his blue eyes, but the love present in them ever the same. It still sometimes surprises him when he looks in the mirror to see the changes in him after having spent centuries not aging. But as he twirls the grey in Emma's blond hair, and watches his little children ( _adults Papa!)_ still paddling around in their white picket house (their mother stayed with her parents until she was thirty why can't they?), he smiles and embraces the mortality of his life and importance of each moment.

With a kiss pressed to his true love's soft lips, and his hand tracing Liam's ring on her ring finger, he whispers, "Not as lovely as you, Swan".


	7. Upside down kiss

Emma looks down at him once his hand reaches up to tuck her blond curl behind her ear, his fingers then ghosting over her jaw line, caressing softly. She's sitting cross-legged on the cool sand of the beach, his head in her lap as they silently listen to Henry and Roland playing on the skirts of the water. The crashes of the little waves, the birds chirping, and the giggles of the boys enough to let them enjoy this quiet moment. Hell, they deserve it.

His finger brushes against her lower lip, making her smile. She watches then as his own lips quirk up into one, adoration and love shining through his blue eyes, the little dark cirlces beneath them disappearing softly as each day passes by where he is _here_ and _alive_.

She brings her hand to run through his thick unruly hair, shorter now, before he retrieves his hand from the little dimple on her chin and grabs onto hers, stilling her movements in his hair. He brings her knuckles to his mouth, pressing little kisses on each one of them before he interlaces his fingers with hers and settles their joined hand over his chest, the beat of his heart satisfying to both of them.

He looks away from her face, his gaze settling at their joined fingers over his chest, Liam's ring standing out from Emma's hand as his fingers were now bare, no longer needing any proof of him being loved and forgiven.

He smiles again, brightly this time, rubbing his thumb over the ring.

"You seem happy" she remarks, slightly relieved since these past few weeks have been hard, the after-math of the Underworld hitting them both in forms of nightmares about losing each other, over and over again. The types that dry your throat, and bring tears to your eyes, only finding comfort once the other assures them of their presence and lets them clutch onto them until exhaustion takes over.

"Aye, love" he whispers, looking back up to her, the corners of his eyes wrinkling and his dimples deepening as he watches her for a moment. "I love you" he finally whispers, the words now said hundreds of times between them, yet still making tears spring to her eyes.

She leans down slowly, her back folding until her lips touch his, their lips warm against each other as the kiss lingers. It was a promise of a future together, of being the light in each other's lives.

She pulls back slightly, her lips still ghosting over his, "I love you too"


End file.
